Of Princesses and Scruffy Looking Nerf Herders
by Looly
Summary: Cain x DG “So… whenever I say ‘I love you’, you have to answer with ‘I know’, got it?” In which DG cannot get over her and a certain Tin Man's resemblance to her favorite movie couple.


**Disclaimer:** The only thing here that is mine is the ridiculous amount of fluff that is _all over_ this fic. Oh God, _the fluff!_

**Author's Note:** As mentioned in the disclaimer: I consider this loaded with fluff. Fluff galore! My love for the Han/Leia dynamic took over my brain as I wrote this, and since I also prefer the version of DG that is, deep down, a t.v. and film geek, she is obsessed with the _Star Wars_ films. Because DG/Cain Han/Leia, y/y? Anyway, if you don't like meaningless fluff... stay away, or at least be on guard, I guess. P.S. I posted this on LJ a few months ago and only just realized that I hadn't posted it to , which for some reason irked me. So. Yes. That's that. Here we go.

**Of Princesses and Scruffy-Looking Nerf Herders**

by Looly

* * *

"So… whenever I say 'I love you', you have to answer with 'I know', got it?"

Cain stares at her as though she has sprouted another head, and though her self-consciousness almost convinces her to run a hand over her neck and make sure that she definitely only has one head, DG resists. Only he and his piercing blue eyes can make her doubt herself like that, and she kind of hopes he isn't aware of it.

"I'll take that as a yes, Han."

"Princess, I have _no_ idea what you're talking about, but we've already discussed this."

"See, you're already getting into it!" she says, grinning at him. "Now we just have to get into ridiculous arguments that are _riddled_ with sexual tension, and we're all set."

"I'm not going to fight with you, DG," he sighs, running a hand over his tired face.

She waits for him to continue, but he doesn't, so she leaps at the opportunity. "So, about that sexual tension then—"

"_No_."

DG huffs, not particularly caring how immature the action may seem. His expression softens, though in a reluctant sort of way, and he says, "We've gone over this a thousand times, kid."

"But you can't call me that. _Luke_ is 'kid'. _Leia_ is 'princess' and 'your highness' and 'your worship'. Okay?" She makes a point of ignoring all of his words preceding "kid".

"You _yell_ at me whenever I call you princess," Cain points out, and it is true, but she chooses to ignore that fact as well and continues with her ranting.

"Anyway, you've already got the ruggedly handsome outfit going on, _and_ the slightly tight pants, _and_ you even got unwillingly involved in some big adventure to take back an empire—well, kingdom—that was taken over by my corrupt family member."

Now he settles for staring again, having evidently learned that speaking only feeds her imagination.

"And… I'm the princess," DG says, smiling. "You save me even though I can handle myself—" he raises a disbelieving eyebrow at this, but receives only a glare in reply. "—and even though we don't seem like we would ever like each other, we just _do_. Even though you don't think a guy like you could marry a girl like me, and even though I think you're a stuck-up, half-witted scruffy-looking nerf herder…" she notices him frown at this, feeling insulted but also wondering if it's even something to be insulted about in the first place, "…it doesn't change the fact that we care about each other."

There's a dreamy sort of smile on her face, because something about Han Solo and Leia getting together in the end has always made her feel all relieved and excited and happy, and really, if a couple like _them_ could get together, why not her and Cain?

Besides, they get along great. Not much fighting there, except for an occasional disagreement.

Such as her ruthlessly pursuing him, and him constantly turning her down with excuse after excuse after excuse.

But… aside from that minor detail, they genuinely enjoy each other's company.

So essentially, they're perfect.

"I'm going to check on your sister now, princess," Cain says, seemingly unaffected by her speech. "Stay put."

"Don't you want to know what happened to them in the end?"

"Not particularly."

Without another word he turns to leave, but she reaches forward and grabs the sleeve of his coat.

"They got married."

He stops, shoulders raising and drooping from a weary sigh. In what she believes to be a sly move, she slips her hand from the sleeve of his coat and into his own.

"It didn't matter who she was, or who he was..." she frowns as she tries to find the right words, so absorbed in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice him turn.

"They loved each other and that was enough."

One of them leans in first (though they can't really remember who), and although DG is slightly disappointed over not getting to (falsely) call Cain a scoundrel and murmur "I happen to like nice men" just before he kisses her, she _is_ trembling a bit, and that's good enough for her.

* * *

_There is no excuse for this. I just had to get my love for these two pairings out of my system, is all. Just accept it and move along, folks. And... maybe leave a review or two._


End file.
